A recent tendency in magnetic storage devices used for computers and the like has been toward small size and large capacity. With such a tendency, magnetic recording media having high density recording and high reliability have been required. In general, reducing the recording density requires achieving a reduction in the distance between the magnetic recording film and the magnetic head provided on a magnetic head slider. To reduce such a distance, it is necessary to lower the floating height of the magnetic head above the magnetic disk, and to prevent attraction between the magnetic head and the magnetic disk upon CSS (contact, start, stop) for preventing generation of head crush upon sliding.
In other words, to reduce the distance between the magnetic recording film and a magnetic head, a magnetic disk requires an anti-sliding strength and a floating height stability of a magnetic head. It is well known that an anti-sliding strength and a floating characteristic of a magnetic head slider are improved by forming fine irregularities on the surface of a magnetic disk. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 3-252922 discloses a method of arranging projections, each having a specified shape, in accordance with a specified rule for improving an anti-sliding strength and a floating characteristic of a magnetic head.